the rescue of treeflower
by navajowarrior12
Summary: a chochtaw mans search for a girl of his dreams


On the day of May 15th 1868, the Choctaw tribe is hunting for food. Nita the son born to Chief Howl-Wolf is leading the hunt. Nita is wearing a bear-pelt on his head; Deerskin hide pants and shirt, Nita is 29 years old, born in 1840 at the age of 10, Nita began hunting, fishing, and training to become a great warrior. His father told him to 'never give up if the times get bad', by the age of 20 Nita was appointed the leader of the Choctaw. band of mother passed when he was 6. He has been alone for twenty years. Nita has become a great warrior with guns, bows and was named after the bear. Which Nita is bear in best friend running lion is his second they had known each other since they were kids, they did everything together, from playing to hunting. Fishing, seeing who was faster in a race; they would sit down each night by the river and tell stories of what they wanted to be when they grew. Dreams, Nitas is to become chief of the Choctaw. Lions dreams is to be the best warrior he can be. Three years have passed, and now Nita is 29 years old, and has gained much experience in the field. Tree-flower is the daughter of the chief of the creek people up the river, she wears a long dress. long hair, and necklace. Tree-flower was born in 1845 to Chief seeing-father and Calm. At the age of 5 ,treeflower has become very smart, she knows how to fix items, at age 15 she becomes quite the seamstress. she can sew a deer hide in less time than her elders. At age 20 she begs her father to let her train to become a warrior. Her father forbids her from so, seeing it is too dangerous, tree-flower runs away to a spot on the lake. She has been going to this spot since she a little girl. She leaves camp to begin the hunt ."father i must go out hunting, I will be back soon" says Nita, His father replies "very well my son, dont be gone all night, we may need you." "i will not be gone long." His son replies. Tree-Flower has taken a walk to get flowers for a headdress, she knows the area well, but not after nightfall, but tree-flower wanders too far from camp to an area not known to her, she stays calm and tries to remember which way she came ,but cannot and starts to panic. Nita and running lion are hunting with the tribe ,"see anything yet?" yells nita, "no nothing yet" replies lion, they walk for a few hours ,killing a bear, mountain lion and a couple deer, "this should be enough" says Nita and both men head back to camp. Then all of a sudden they stumble onto a women in the road; Nita orders his men to wait where they are, Nita walks toward the women and asks her name. the women tells Nita her name is Treeflower, "i was walking in the forest looking flowers for a quilt then i got lost" says Treeflower, "I am from the creek tribe just up the river, my father must be very worried about me." Nita tells Treeflower he will get her home safely, "thank you, You are very kind" She says to the warrior. Nita tells the second in command to lead the others back to the Choctaw camp, lion agrees and leaves with the others . Nita and Tree-flower begin walking back to the creek camp, a couple hours have passed and Nita and treeflower are almost to the creek people , "wait hold still and keep quiet" says Nita, "how come?" replies treeflower. "we are being hunted" replies Nita, Nita tells tree-flower to hide while he goes and begins looking around but not seeing anything due to the sun setting, then a vicious mountain lion jumps out of a bush, Nita dodges and arms himself with his knife, the mountain lion knocks down Nita and attempts to bite him. Nita knocks the mountian lion, just then the lion spots tree-flower and begins to run toward her. Nita as fast as he can runs after the lion, the lion attempts to jump on tree-flower , but Nita knocks him away, then the mountain then again knocks down Nita, the lion attempts to bite Nita but Nita grabs it and stabs it in the head killing it, Nita helps tree-flower up, and they continue back to the camp. Nita and tree-flower finally make it back to the camp, the creek people see Nita and surround him, treeflowers tells them that "he is not ours to fight. He saved me in the forest from a vicious mountain lion" says treeflower "we even have the pelt to prove it." The creek people agree and let down their guard, Nita asks to see tree-flower's father the chief of the creek chief of the creek people appears asking where treeflower was, "I was picking flowers when I got lost," treeflower tells the chief, "this man saved me and brought me home," the chief looked at Nita "who are you?" says the chief. "I am Nita of the nearby Choctaw." "thank you for saving my daughter. you and your tribe are always welcome here," Nita thanks the chief. "I am sorry to cut this short but i must return home, my father must be worried about me ,I give you this mountain lion pelt as a peace offering" , the chief accepts the gift. the next day Nita is sleeping in the tent, Nita's father asks him where he was last night , and who was that women my men told me about. "I found her when were out hunting last night, she wandered too far from her camp." nita tells his father, "What tribe is she from?" asks Nitas father, "she is of the nearby creek people up the river ,i saved her from a mountain lion and got sympathy from her father." "I Know him well" says the chief, "when we were younger we hunted all the time." That night Nita is by the river looking at the moon wondering if he would ever see treeflower again ,Nita decides to sleep by the water. That morning a scout wakes up Nita informing him that the creek people have been attacked by a rival tribe, Nita gets up and orders the scout to get the other men. Nita leads his tribe to the creek people ,when they get there, they see the camp destroyed .At that moment Nita sees the cheif wounded, Nita asks what happened ,a band of rouge indians attacked them and took treeflower,they took her ,u have to get her back ,then the chief passes away .Nita tells the remaining creek people to head to the chochtaw camp,Nita and the leader of the creek people team up to find treewater,the search lasts days without a single lead ,then finally they come across footprints in the dirt ,Nita suspects that they were here no less than half and hour ago, my men and i will go that way ,u take ur men and go the other way ,they search for hours with no luck, they regroup and set up camp ,Nita doesnt sleep because he wonders if treeflower is ok , then morning comes and both tribes decide to hunt for food ,they shoot a bunch of animals ,eat then gets back on the trail.A couple hours has past and still no avail,then a scout up the road spots the 2 tribes headed toward him ,the scout leaves to his tribe of the rogue tribe which turns out to be the apaches send warriors to attack Nita ,the apaches wait in the forest to ambush nita and the 2 commands his warriors to hold cause he feels they are not alone ,just then as quick as lighting a gunshot kills a creek warrior , the apaches storm out of the woods ,a battle erupts between the chochtaw and creek vs the apache,Nita clears the road of apaches , nita grabs a wounded is treeflower ,i no your tribe has taken her?.The apache with his last breathe ,they they are up the road ,not far,then the apache dies ,Nita orders the remaining men to walk forward toward the apache camp,a couple hours have passed ,Nita and the others find the camp but holds there ground thinking it might suicide to just walk in ,nita and the creek leader devise a time running out Nita tries to settle this without any more men being killed ,but tells the creek leader to be ready incase the plan doesnt go well,Nita approaches the camp without any weapons ,the apache guard yells to nita to put his hands does and is taken into the camp , Nita requests a trade to get treeflower without any would take to get treeflower without any violence? says Nita , the apache chief tells Nita that girl is safe ,if u wish her safe return ,then u must bring us a bear claw says the apache chief , Nita accepts the terms and embarks on a hunt for a bear claw ,several hours have passes with no bear in sight , then Nita spots a bear and kills it with his rifle, he brings the claw back , and gives it to the chief,just then all apaches surround Nita,he has been tricked ,nita whistles for the creek leader to begin the attack , the chochtaw and the creek people storm the camp,a massive battle ensues , a couple hours has past since the battle started ,the apache retreat ,but the leader of the apache steps up ,with bow in hand,fires at Nita ,Nita closes his eyes but doesnt feel anything,Nita opens his eyes and discovers the creek leader on his knees after taking the arrow for Nita , Nita wounds the is treeflower? talk! says Nita ,the apache points at a tent to which treeflower is ,the apache dies ,Nita frees you for saving me says treeflower, but where is my sadly tells her that her friend has been killed ,treeflower mourns the loss of her friend , they head back to the camp, both tribes dance all night in victory , Nitas father accepts treeflower and her tribe into the chochtaw camp.

THE END

EPILOUGE

50 years have passed since Nita saved treeflower , they are married with 2 children , seeing owl at 29years of age and wilted dove at 27 years of age , Nita is now the chief of the chochtaw people,


End file.
